The Violin's Last Song
by Rianne Pond
Summary: SyoXNatsuki, RenXMasato, OtoyaXTokiya, Syo is being unusually quiet and the group is trying to make him snap out of it. Something terrible has occurred leaving him in shock, but will their unorthodox methods of freeing him leave him worse off than he was before? Hinting to the pairings...


**The Violin's Last Song**

"We were supposed to do choreography today," Ren complained, pinching the bridge of his nose. He acted like he was too cool to be here, ridiculous.

"I think he's broken," Otoya mumbled into a clenched fist. Natsuki snapped his head up, looking straight into my glassy blue eyes before poking my nose. He waited, bated breath, for me to either put him in a headlock or explode into anger. I did neither. After his usual smile faded he began to chew on his fingernail.

"Syo-chan," he squealed. "Oh, he's so cute when he's spacing out," said Natsuki, mostly directed to the rest of the group. Before anyone could respond he turned back to me with a big smile on his face.

"Syo-chan?" Haruka whispered; her tiny fists balled up in worry. It was the last thing I wanted to do to her, but even I couldn't force my body to move any longer. I couldn't believe what I had done. My parents would kill me! I couldn't even bear to think about it. What was I going to do? I couldn't hide it from them.

"Ochibi-chan is just trying to fetch attention now," Ren said in a hoarse voice, no doubt trying to sound seductive. He didn't even bother to turn to look at them. He ran his fingers through his hair and it seemed winked at Haru-chan, or maybe Masa-kun. Sometimes he just got on my nerves! I could feel my face reddening as I grew angry with him, but even still I didn't spring out of it. My eyebrows seemed to be permanently furrowed with worry as I sat on the piano bench.

"It's a shame. We can't even play piano with him there," Masato said icily. I expected this from Ren, but Masato? I had the strong urge to slam my fist on the piano and tell them all to shut up. This was none of their business. I just needed to get control again, then, I could work on solving the issue at hand.

"Nē, nē be nice! I'm sure he just needs to snap out of it," Oto-kun deducted, always the optimist. Haruka nodded avidly, agreeing wholeheartedly with the suggestion. I too wished they would make me come back to my body, spending this much time in my head was beginning to stress me out.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Tokiya snapped; his temper was unusually short today for Otoya's far-fetched ideas. Oto-kun turned to stare at him pointedly as if to say something. I wanted to ask what was going on between the two of them, but I seemed to be beaten to the punch.

"What's going on between you two?" Masato asked, pushing his hair back to see. Tokiya sneered in Otoya's direction, sitting down beside me on the bench. Otoya scrunched up his face, trying to look menacing, but only managing to catch Natsuki's attention.

"So cute!"

"Oh, nothing!" Oto-kun exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. Tokiya frowned at him and shook his head.

"Stop being so dramatic!" he demanded, slamming his fist into the piano's keys causing an unnerving noise. Otoya gasped.

"I'm not the dramatic one! You are Mr. Hayato—" the conversation trailed off as the two began pointing fingers and stomping feet. Ren chuckled to himself at the sight of their childish stand-off.

"He's right! I bet if we make him surprised he'll snap out of it," Haruka called; over all of the noise her high-pitched voice was heard. She took the time to look everyone in the eye. "Any ideas?"

"Tabasco cookies!" Natsuki exclaimed, seemingly already prepared to put on his apron and get to work. My stomach turned at the suggestion. I hoped to God I wouldn't have to endure that again. It felt as though a fireball had been tossed down my throat. I hoped that nobody even considered letting Natsuki in the kitchen. Thankfully, Haruka let him down easily.

"I told you I was right," Oto-kun chided, his voice soft as he scratched under Tokiya's chin. Tokiya grinned and pushed his hand away.

"Shut up," he purred.

"Stop flirting over there," Ren called, eyeing the roommates suspiciously. Otoya jumped back, his face turning the same shade as his face. He made a "pfft" noise with his lips as he quickly busied himself with straightening the sheet music.

"_Flirting_? Ha! _Tokiya_, no!" he said, his acting so flat it was hard to believe that he was in the idol course. Ren shook his head and raised an eyebrow, knowing not to even consider the lies pouring out of Otoya's mouth. Even I had noticed their incessant coy behavior.

"Task at hand!" Haruka yelled, her voice stressed under having to talk over us all the time. Natsuki was thoughtfully stroking his chin as he tried to come up with more ideas. He began to open his mouth to suggest something to make me awake from my reverie, but Haruka had shot it down before it was even fully formulated.

"We can have Hyuuga-sensei come and give him praise about something!" Otoya yelled out, his voice cracking half-way through causing him to cover his mouth and back away slowly. If my eyes hadn't been trained on Tokiya than I would have missed it, but I saw him smile at the cute noise that Otoya had made.

"Now it's not a surprise," argued Masato.

"Yeah Baka," berated Ren, seemingly backing up Masato. I didn't care too much what it was at this point I just wanted out of this cage. I knew I was slightly traumatized from the event, but now I was mentally ready to accept it, if only my body would stop reacting to being scarred.

"Oh!" cried out Natsuki. He jumped up out of excitement. Everyone turned to him, hoping he had the answer for their problem. "I've got it!"

"Are you sure?" Tokiya warned, his voice a low hum. I was worried now. What was Natsuki going to do to me? It really couldn't be worse than what he'd done in the past.

"Yes," he replied, drawing it out as if it was stupid of Ichinose to ask such a question. "Just trust me," Natsuki sung, his voice raising an octave as he walked over to me. I blinked my eyes and waited for what was to come, mentally bracing myself.

Natsuki leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was a brusque, untalented and certainly not very "cute" kiss, but it did the trick. I was so surprised that I didn't even take the time to customarily injure him. I merely popped out of my seated position and ran to the other side of the room screaming.

"Ahhhh! Natsuki! Ew," I yelled out, wiping my lips viciously with my cardigan hoping for the taste of his lips to just go away. Natsuki had a placid smile plastered on his lips. A small part of me believed that he didn't do that entirely for the purpose of awakening me. There may have been pleasure gained through that kiss.

"Syo-kun!" Haruka murmured, approaching me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I have mouthwash," I replied, anxiously bouncing on my heels and staring at Natsuki. How was I supposed to sleep in the same room as him now? Ridiculous. Haruka giggled into the back of her hand.

"No—" she began, a bubbly voice emitting from her lips.

"She means why did you go into shock?" Masato interrupted, his voice very matter-of-fact, as though it didn't concern him much. I shrugged.

"I guess it happened when I dropped my case, but I broke my violin. My mom's going to kill me. It's okay though," I replied, uncharacteristically calm as I had time to mull it over in thought. "I guess I know where my first paycheck is going," I chuckled to myself as the group laughed with me. They knew there was nothing we could do now.

"How cute Syo-chan!" Natsuki squealed with joy. I glared at him. I didn't really want to talk to him after he assaulted my lips, but he had something interesting to say after that. "I broke that weeks ago! I'm surprised you just realized!"

"What?" I snapped, my voice lowering. I glared in his general direction, my eyes twitching furiously. Everyone took a step back as I swiped my foot across the ground. He let out a nervous giggle as I barreled towards him, trapping him in a headlock. "You broke my violin!" I screeched, drawing out each word as I yanked at his hair and kicked his legs.

"Hey," Ren yelled, his voice booming through the room causing mostly everyone to look up. "Stop flirting over there, I swear it's like everyone's coupling up," he sighed, brushing his hair back. I saw him take a furtive glance in the Masato and Haruka direction. I let out a yell.

"Aieee!" I screamed. "We're not flirting!" My hotheaded rage seemed to be bursting at the seams. He raised an eyebrow and a corner of his lip. I shook my head until I began to get dizzy.

"I was," Natsuki admitted wholeheartedly, staring into my eyes with a strange intensity that I usually only saw in Satsuki's eyes. He seemed to smile a genuine smile as I realized how rude I'd been. I fumbled with my cardigan and touched my lips timidly.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say.

* * *

**This is kind of a test for writing Utapri... Please review and tell me whether there's anything I can change! :) Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE and READ my other stories! More Utapri to come :)**

**Additionally, I've decided to start writing commissioned or requested oneshots for anyone who'd like to PM me a pairing from any fandom I know... I'd love to write them for you!**


End file.
